What Lies Beneath
by Leesii
Summary: "We can not hide forever. Sooner or later our pasts will interfere." No longer being looked at as an outsider, Miyuki finds peace here in Living World. How will things change once she is presented the opportunity to be reunited with her sister? She will soon learn, that when one door closes, several more are opened. [Kurama x OC] Follows the Yu Yu Hakusho story line.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho. The only character I own is Miyuki. (Sorry if you received a notification that two chapters were uploaded. I hated seeing how short the first two chapters were so I decide to combine them. For any new readers: Welcome!)**

 **Please enjoy.**

"Rui! Do not take pity on the beast." The head elder snapped coldly.

"Please! Not my baby! Please anything but this! Banish me if you must and I'll take my children and leave. He's only a baby. Please!" Hina cries came out in a burbled mess as she begged and pleaded for her infant son's life. Her cries went unanswered as she looked on in horror at her son's swaddled form being tossed from the cliff of the Gacial Village. Not a sound was heard besides the broken woman's sobs. One by one the Elders left, noses pointed to the sky, not sparing Hina any final glances.

It felt like ages before Rui finally had enough courage to turn around. How could she possibly face Hina now? They grew up together and had become the best of friends, often referring to each other as sisters. What could she possibly say? How could she ever make this right? Rui knelt down in the snow besides her friend.

"Hina we have to get you home. You can not stay here all night."

Silence.

"Hina please let me bring you home."

Silence.

"Say something to me! Yell at me! Do what you must!" Rui shouted. Her throat started to burn and she felt the tears starting to form. "If I had not done it , one of the elders would have. I did it to save you! To save the village! Think of your daughters!"

The two women finally made eye contact. Rui's heart dropped. Never had she seen such lifelessness in her friend's eyes. "You are a coward." Hina whispered before standing up to depart, her voice barely heard above the howling of the wind.

The next few months went by as a blur for Hina. Day after day Rui came by to change, feed, and put the girls to sleep. Not once did the distraught mother protest. She could not look at her daughter's with out feeling guilty. She couldn't protect her own son, their brother, how would she ever be able to face them? The first night home with them was horrible. The girls wailed and cried no matter what Hina did. She would never voice it out loud, but she was thankful for her old friend's daily visits.

 _'_ _It's a full moon tonight. It have been three long months.'_ Hina thought allowing a small sad sigh to escape her lips. She moved from the window over to the small bassinet that both girls shared. Her heart clenched when she glanced upon their sleeping forms. ' _So beautiful.'_ She placed a hand upon each daughter's face before whispering a final apology, "I'm sorry Ill be leaving you girls so soon. I am sorry I was not strong enough to stay here. I'm sorry I was not strong enough to take us all away from here. Please, please forgive me. Mommy loves you more than anything." She placed a gentle kiss inhaling their scents and embracing this final moment with them before sprinting from her home. She ran through the quiet village, past the elders cottage, and through the snowy forest. She ran for hours until she arrived at her destination, the place her best friend betrayed her, the place her son's life was taken, the place that changed her life forever. Her lungs ached and her throat burned as she fells to her knees sobbing and gasping for air. How could she have been so stupid? Why wasn't she able to stop them?

Tears fell down her face forming tiny pearls at the base of her feet. The sound of the icy winds and the crunching of the snow below her, were the last sounds she heard. "I am so sorry." She cried out one last time before taking her final steps.

 **5 Years Later**

"Miyuki look at this one! It's so pretty." Yukina ran to her sister with a small blue bird resting on her shoulder. Miyuki gently patted the small birds head earning a small happy chirp from the tiny animal causing both girls to giggle.

"Why do you always hide out here?"

Mikyuki let out a huff and moved her dark hair from out of her face. She sat on the ground with her arms crossed holding an angry scowl on her face. The sun light seeping through the tree branches highlighting the light blue streaks hidden in Miyuki's raven colored hair. "The other girls don't like me. And Elder Fuyu scares me. All she does is yell, yell, yell and she doesn't even listen to me! Rin hit me first and all I did was push her and Elder Fuyu only punshied me! She said it was only a matter of time I would show my colors, or something like that!"

Yukina sat in silence for a few seconds trying to find the best way to comfort her sister. "I know! Lets play hide and seek one last time before we have to go home." Both girls got ready to sprint into action. "Oh and Miyu, don't listen to Elder she's mean and ugly." Miykui froze at first, surprised such an insult would come from her sweet sister, before bursting into laughter.

 **3 Years Later**

"I beg of you Elder please do not send her away. She has done nothing wrong!"

"Nothing wrong Rui? This is the third time this month that child has burned someone!"

"All accidents! She would never purp-"

"Silence! She is to be delivered to the Haka clan before she can cause any further damage."

"She is only a child. You can not send her there."

"Either you bring her or I will escort the girl there myself. They have promised to leave our village alone if we give them one child. If the Haka clan did not make such a demand I would of had her killed just like her monster of a brother. At least this way she can benefit the rest of us."

Rui winced at the harshness of the old woman's words as the old memory flashed in her mind. The Haka clan was, a notorious group of Spider Demons, known for its trades involved here in Demon World and the Living. _'Forgive me Hina.'_ After bowing to the Elders she got up and left making her way home.

She walked into the house undetected by the two small girls. Their faces buried deep in their mother's old healing book. The cover, which once held a beautiful green shine, was now dull and the tittle was completely faded away. Rui cleared her throat to get the girl's attention without scaring them. Yukina looked up and gave a bright smile, "Hello Aunty Rui!" Her eyes drifted towards Miyuki who has burying her face deeper and deeper into the pages of the book, in hopes of shrinking away. She did not want to get yelled at for a second time today.

"Miyuki." Rui called. She slouched even deeper in her position.

"Miyuki come here."

Before Miyuki could respond Yukina sprung to her feet. "It wasn't her fault! I saw the whole thing! Rin is always picking on her! And, and we've been looking for a way to help heal her arm! Miyuki almost got it! Right? Show her!"

Rui's heart sank deeper in her chest. This girl did not have a single evil bone in her body.

"Lets go for a walk." When both girls started to follow her she stopped, "Yukina get into bed I will see you when we return." The sisters shared a quick glance with one another. Miyuki's eyes shone with worry and Yukina gave her a reassuring nod. It was Aunty Rui, what was the worst that could happen?

"But, its against the rules to leave! Elder Fu-"

"Pay no mind to her Miyu. Theres a special place I want to bring you."

"Why couldn't Yukina come? I'm sure she wants to see the special place too."

"No more questions little one, we have quite a ways to travel." Sensing she still felt uneasy Rui added, "And maybe we can pick out something nice for your sister too." Rui felt sick. How could she be following through with this so easily? _'Its for the good of the village. Once she is older she will understand.'_ The young girl shook her head yes with vigorous excitement.

The small journey took them two days. They would have arrived earlier if it had non been for Miyuki's fascination with everything. She went on and on about how green the grass was, how warm the flowing rivers water felt against her skin, or how nice the sun felt shining on her face. And truthfully, Rui did not have the heart to rush her. _'Its for the good of the village. Its for the good of the village. Its for the good of the village.'_ Over and over again she recited those words to her self.

Once they have arrived to the gates of the compounds everything went silent. They both stared at the large wooden gate that towered over them. The wood was covered in spider webs that stretched out over the surrounding trees giving the place an eire look. Miyuki hid behind Rui burying her self into the back of her Kimono.

"Is this the special place Aunty? Its kind of scary looking." Before she received an answered a figure jumped down in front of them landing in a huddled position before rising to his feet. He was tall and lanky passing Rui's head by a good six inches. His hair was a dingy gray that stuck out at all sides and gave the demon a wild crazy look.

"Tsk, tsk. I almost thought you weren't going to show. She is an odd looking one though. Such dark hair for an ice maiden." He went to touch her hair but was blocked by Rui who moved in a quick motion to block her. "Don't tell me you are having second thoughts. I made my terms very cle-"

"I have heard your terms!"

"Aunty what is he talking about? He's scary looking." She whispered the last part afraid she would anger the strange man.

"You haven't even told her?" He bellowed out with a few chuckles. "You'll be staying here with me."

"Wh-what is he talking about? I want to go home Aunty." Miyuki was so confused. Her aunt wouldn't leave her with this man. Her confusion quickly turned to frustration. This man was a liar and she wanted to go back home to Yukina. "Leave us alone!" Rui's kimono started to smoke where Miyuki was holding it. Rui ripped the fabric out of the young girls hand causing her to fall back onto the ground. Miyuki's eyes started to tear up as she cried out her apoplogies.

"It was an accident Aunty Rui! Please forgive me. Please, please just bring me home. I'll never leave my room again! An-and I'll stay out of trouble! I'll do every chore without you telling me to!" Tears spilled from her eyes forming tiny pearls as they hit the ground.

The Spider Demon's eyes lit up with greed. _'So the wench wasn't lying. Tear gems and fire. Interesting.'_ He smirked to himself before stepping right in front of the distraught child , grabbing her arm, causing her to panic even more. Both her hands started to heat up and the warmth traveled up her entire arm. "None of that!" He hit the back of her neck, knocking her unconscious, before she could cause him any damage. The last thing Miyuki saw was the silhouette of Rui growing smaller and smaller as she walked away.

 ***Thank you so much for taking an interest in my story. The build up is a little slow but she will be meeting the Boys soon! Join us next episode as we follow Miyuki on her journey and see how her life changes in Living World!**

 **Please review, any criticism is welcomed.***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3: Bloodied Tears

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only claim ownership to my character Miyuki. Enjoy.**

Days like today Koenma wished for nothing more than a pile of paper work and the security of his father, King Enma. Was he making the right decision? Was his Spirit Detective ready for this? He fidgeted in his chair as he clasped his hands together in hopes of keeping them steady.

"Are you sure about this Koenma sir? Sensui has never d-" George was cut off by a swift slap to the back of his head. He nursed the large lump that was forming on the back of his head and sat quietly, afraid any more statements would anger the toddler.

"Don't question me Ogre!" He fumed. "Besides what choice do I have? The Black Black Club must be stopped." The pair sat in silence as they watched the monitor that gave them a perfect view of the scenario taking place in Living World.

Sensui ran towards the giant mansion with his companion, Itsuki, close behind. "Third level, second room to the left. That is where you will find them. I feel a number of different demon's energies." They both came to an abrupt pause when they sensed someone coming upon them from behind. "Go on ahead Sensui! I'll take care of our guests." With a nodded thanks Sensui continued to sprint forward. He quickly took out the front guards, by rendering them unconscious, before kicking open the front doors. ' _Empty? Where is everyone?'_ With his guard fully up he reached the third floor. Faint voices could be heard coming from the first door on the left. The closer he got the clearer the voices had become. "If you hadn't been so stubborn things wouldn't of had to of played out this way." "Stupid broad! Now she cries!" "Such a shame I paid good money for that one too." Sensui sensed a Demon and three humans. He had to act now before that number dwindled from three to zero. He barged in confused by the scene in front of him. A petite woman, dressed in a simple, pale green, kimono was seated in a wooden chair with her arms tied behind her back. Her shoulders were shaking and her breathing sounded to be coming out in short gasps. Even though she was looking down into her lap and her hair covered her face it was obvious the young woman was crying. At her feet, a young male was laying in a pool of blood that seemed to be forming from the torso of his body. His face was badly bruised and it looked as though the horn protruding from the middle of his forehead had been sawed off. _'What happened here? Why was a Demon crying?'_ What confused Sensui even more though, were the glimmering pearls that laid on the ground as well. some covered in blood and some resting in the woman's lap.

"And just who the hell do you think you are?" The largest of the three men asked. He wore an all white suit, like his friends, and his belly poured out of the waist line of his pants. His face was round and red with anger. Sensui ignored the mans question as he took a step closer to the young woman.

"Hey show some respect! This fellow here asked you a question." The other man piped in.

"Gentlemen, can you not see he is just lost? Must be anxious to get to all the festivities planned here for tonight." The third one spoke up. He was the oldest out of the three and leaned most of his weight into the right side of his body where his cane was stationed. He spoke with his eyes closed and his lips formed in an all knowing smirk.

"Festivities?" Sensui questioned.

"Yes young man. Just go on right next door and you'll see."

Miyuki glanced at the newcomer through the curtain of hair in her face, curious about his next move. He turned his back to her and made his way towards the door to exit but stopped short. She would have missed it if she had blinked. This Sensui man, sprang into the air delivering a fatal round house kick to the largest man of the group knocking his head clean off his shoulders. The two other gentleman reached into the inside of their jackets once they saw what had happened. Before they could make any further actions Sensui had both their necks in each of his hands. A sickening snap was heard and another followed soon right after. Their bodies caused a loud thud to echo in the large room. He stepped over them and made his way over to her. She flinched at the dead look in his eyes and continued to keep her gaze down. She was surprised to feel him untying the bounds around her wrists. The skin on her wrists ached and had turned red from the burns the rope had caused. Before she could express her gratitude to the man he was already out the door. Unknown to anyone at the time, what Sensui witnessed that day, would shape the outcome of the future of Living World.

Miyuki found herself seated in Koenma's office several hours later. "This isn't easy Miyuki, especially with all that you have been through. I'm not sure what should be done. I can send you back to Dem-" Koenma was cut off as Miyuki all but lunged onto his desk. "No! Do not send me back there. I wish to never return to that place." She spat.

"You wish to to stay in the Living World?"

"Please sir. I won't cause any trouble. I will blend right in." Koenam sat deep in thought as the girl tirelessly pleaded her case. _'I could always send her to Amyah. The old bat would love the company and no doubt she could keep Miyuki in check. Though I doubt she would need to.'_ Koenma's eyes quickly darted to Miyuki's neck. A thin white choker, no thicker than an inch, lay wrapped around. _'Her Demon powers are completely shut off as long as she keeps that on.'_

"I will grant you permission to reside in Living World, with a few conditions of course."

Back in Living World, a small figure was scavenging through the recent blood bath that had taken place. As he knelt down in front of a puddle of blood a tiny shimmer caught his attention, and upon closer examination he found it to be a gem. _'Hn, a tear gem. It appears I too late. Again.'_ With a swift motion he ripped the white bandana from his forehead relying on the help of his Jagan eye once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own my character, you to everyone who has favorited, followed, or left a review. I really appreciate it! As the story goes on more and more of Miyuki's past will be revealed. Please enjoy.**

Dialogue written in bold will signify Reo talking. (You will be introduced to him this chapter.)

 **"…"**

 **Chapter 4:**

Miyuki let out a pleasant sigh as she stretched her arms out above her ahead, breaking the silence of the small flower shop. _'Just thirty minutes more till closing time.'_ The sun was just beginning to set giving the store a calming pinkish hue. She finally completed her task of arranging the store by bringing all the orange and yellow assortment of flowers closer to the front. Granny Amyah wanted everything perfect for the new Autumn season. Miyuki enjoyed this time of the year the most. The air had a pleasant chill to it, not too cold like her Glacial home had been and not too hot like the Summer months have proven to be. The air in the Living World even smelled fresher around this time. _'Yukina would have loved it here.'_ She thought, a frown forming on her face. She shook her head vigorously ridding her self of any further saddening thoughts and begin to busy her self by dusting the shelves behind the check out counter. A soft jingle rang out signaling the arrival of a costumer.

"We close in a few minutes so we are not taking anymore-" She stopped her speech once she turned fully around and realized who it was. _'Him!'_

"Oh, um, h-hello. Here for the usual?" She asked. A light blush starting to stretch out across her cheeks. He was a weekly customer

"Yes that is correct. I'm afraid I am becoming dully predictable these days." He stated giving her a small smile as he walked over to the roses. It took Miyuki quite some time to even be able to stand in the same room with a man let alone converse with one. She often found her self at a loss for words when he spoke to her. A familiar feeling of unease would wash over her when ever he entered the store. She would not describe it as a _bad_ feeling just more like a _nervous_ feeling. She would never admit it out loud but a part of her always felt a small bit of excitement when she would catch a glance of red hair waltzing into the shop. Once he arrived at the counter he handed her the money, always exact change.

"It was good seeing you. Same time next week?"

"Yes, yes of course!" She took a step forward stubbing her toe on the corner of the counter and almost falling over in the process. He bid her a farewell with a light chuckle before walking to the door.

"One last thing, Miyuki, I would suggest placing the Chaenomeles away from direct sun light. They aren't huge fans of it." The bell jingled again signaling his departure. She let out of a huge gasp of air that she didn't even realize she had been holding in. Before she could get her thoughts together a sharp whistle sounded from behind her.

"Wow that was painful to watch. Get a grip girl! He's a man not a Soul Sucking demon!" Granny Amyah barked out. "Hurry and meet me downstairs there is something I wish to discuss with you." She made a sharp turn and headed towards the cellar steps. Miyuki quickly locked up the shop, turned all the lights off, and followed after her mentor. Sharp tapping sounds echoed through out the stairwell from Granny Amyah's cane. _'For an older woman she sure moves fast.'_ Great care was taken into hiding what lied beneath the flower shop, path after path filled with twists and turns made it by no means, an easy trip. Small lights embedded in the stairs illuminated with each step she took making it easier to get to her destination. There was no need though, after four years of repeatedly following the same path, she could find the cellar blindfolded. Before stepping into the clearing the smell of lavender hit her nose. The smell brought on a rollercoaster of emotions; calmness, curiosity, and a sense of worry. Granny Amyah always had lavender incense burning on Miyuki's night stand when she first came to stay with her. She was once a powerful Shaman in her day and thus was a strong believer in the usage of herbs. The scent had a nice soothing affect and helped Miyuki sleep better. She was such a reck the first two years in living world. She spent many nights, wide awake, plagued with nightmares, afraid she would wake up and learn her room in Granny Amyah's was nothing more than a pleasant dream.

"Hurry up silly girl. I'm not getting any younger sitting around waiting for you." Her tone sounded harsh, but the twinkle in her eyes gave away the adoration she felt for the young woman. She had come such a long way in such a short time. Miyuki quickly stepped into the middle of the cellar, kneeled down on the center cushion, and began lighting the taper candles that were horizontally stationed in the front portion of the alter. The alter was covered in melted wax from previous prayer sessions, tons of different colored feathers, along with a long strand of dark maroon prayer beads that covered the top and dangled elegantly off the sides.

"It has been four years since Koenma has dropped you off on my doorstep. Have you found the peace here you so desperately wanted?" Miyuki opened her mouth to answer but quickly shut it once she realized "Yes" didn't seem so fitting. She loved learning how to make different potions, the way the flower shop looked in the morning when the sun was just beginning to rise ,she loved her meditation sessions with Granny Amyah, and most importantly she loved the sense of belonging her new home had proven to provide her. But something was missing. _'Yukina.'_ She felt a stab of guilt when she looked back up at Granny Amyah. This woman had opened her home to her, taught her things, never questioned her on her past. How could she tell this woman that wasn't enough?

"I thought as much. I may be going blind with my old age but I'm not going stupid. You follow the same routine day in and day out. What kind of life is that? What if-"

"It has been a gr-"

"Do not cut me off." Granny Amyah closed both her eyes and let out a small sigh. Both of her hands rested on top of her wooden cane and wisps of gray hair curtained the front of her face. She looked tired. Maybe the lavender incense had been for her and not Miyuki. "What if I told you your sister has been here in Living World?" At first Miyuki thought she had heard wrong. There was no way Yukina had been this close to her all this time. But she knew better than to doubt Granny Amyah. She saw first hand just how powerful the old woman was.

"Where?" She finally choked out. "Can I go see her? D-does she even want to see me? Does she know I am here? Whe-" Miyuki was cut off by the sharp thud of the wooden cane against the floor.

"Reo will accompany you to Sarayashiki Junior High tomorrow in the morning. From there-"

"Yukina is attending school?" Miyuki asked with a slight head nod. The idea of her sister sitting in a human classroom learning mathematical equations and reading stories of the Living World brought a small smile to her lips. The more and more her mind wondered the harder it became for her to hold in her excitement. She lept up from her position on the floor and ran towards Granny Amyah wrapping her arms around her, mindful not to knock her over.

"Oh silly girl, I wish you would stop cutting me off. It's not that simple." Miyuki sank back on to the ground her face showing defeat. "I should have known. When is anything in my life ever simple?" She mumbled.

"You have never been one to sit and hold onto self pity don't you dare start now! I said it was not simple but I never said it was impossible." Her eyes drifted to the young girl and she gave her a pointed look before continuing her speech. "Like I was saying, I will be sending Reo to accompany you to the school. There you will meet with Yusuke Urameshi, Koenma's newly appointed Spirit Detective, and you will pass along this tape to him. He will then take you to your sister. I have no further details on the matter." Her eyes softened when she saw the defeated look on Miyuki's face. She took her hands and lifted the young girls chin, forcing direct eye contact. "I need you to remain strong tomorrow. Remember your training and come back to me in one piece."

"Of course."

Granny Amyah watched as Miyuki offered one final prayer to the spirits and ascended up the stairs. **"Why did you not tell her about the contents of the tape?"** Reo questioned. The older Samurai apparition appeared as soon as Miyuki was out of sight. He towered over the older woman and looked to be a little less than six feet. His kimono, covered in thick layers of gold and red signified that his death happened sometime during the winter season. Upon his shoulders were large golden shoulder pads that had become dull from years of usage. Despite the soft tone his voice held, he gave off the appearance of a fearsome warrior. His eyes shone a dark brown color that could easily have been mistaken for black. A light purple ribbon held his hair up in a high ponytail, showing off his chiseled chin and a faint scar that stretched from the back of his right ear and trailed all the way to the side of mouth.

"Would you have me worry the girl more then she already is? If Koenma is involved she must have her suspicions already." Reo nodded in approval. **"I shall keep my eyes on her and report back to you."**

"You are to act more as a support than a protector tomorrow Reo. The girl needs to learn to fight back. If not for her self at least for her sister."

 **"** **I understand Mistress."**

The night went by painfully slow for Miyuki. The excitement and nervousness she felt kept her awake. She rose from her bed in the morning, accompanied with dark bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. A pale blue uniform set was placed on the back of the chair near her bed. The yellow scarf, a stark comparison to the rest of the uniform, was draped on top.

 **"** **Mistress Amyah said th-"**

"Ahhh! Oh my..! You can't just appear without warning!" Miyuki's face mirrored Reo's blushing cheeks. She hugged her arms across her chest to cover herself from the surprise visitor.

 **"** **Pardon me m'lady. I was sent to make sure you had everything for today."** He mumbled out with his back now facing her. She hurriedly threw on the outfit and tied her scarf before instructing him to turn back around. Living with ghosts was something Miyuki did not see her self getting use to anytime soon. The older Shaman had an abundance of different spirits coming in and out at all times, happy to have the human interaction. Thanks to Granny Amyah's training Miyuki could now make out the outlining figure of different spirits. Reo's was always easy to tell because of his height and the large armor he wore. She quickly tied her hair up in the normal high ponytail she always sported, brushed her teeth, and ran out the front door with the video tape secured safely in her arms.

She arrived to the top of the school building at eight o'clock sharp. She did not want to keep the Spirit Detective waiting. 8:15 passed and he still had not arrived.

8:30,  
8:45,  
9:00… _'Did I go to the wrong school?'_ Getting worried she began to pace back and forth.  
9:45am

"I don't understand why Binky Breath can't gave off my case! I just saved the freakin' world and he won't even let me enjoy a few days to myself. And Keiko, oh man, don't even get me started on her. She's the reason I even showed up today."

"The fact that your next mission is waiting at school for you should have been enough to bring you here."

"Yea and whats that all about? When I signed up for this gig I thought it was to be a Spirit Detective not a Spirit Baby Sitter!"

A young man with black hair slicked back and a loose fitting green jumpsuit emerged from the stairs with a girl with bright blue hair, followed by another young man that towered over the two with a head of curly orange locks that were styled similar to, who was it that Human's seemed to idolize, Elric or Elvis was it? Miyuki stopped her pacing and the small group froze at the sight of each other. Miyuki's frustration, from waiting so long, quickly vanished once the blue haired girl spoke up.

"Hello there! The name's Botan! And this here is Yusuke Uramesh,i Spirit World's newest Detective, and over there is his friend Kuwabara. Though he is not very important so…" She mumbled off the last part of her sentence before sticking her hand out for Miyuki to shake.

"Pleased to meet you. I am Miy-"

"Way to leave me out! Again! The names Kuwabara! Number one punk here at Sarayashiki! It is always the pleasure to be aquatinted with such beauty." He buttered out with a goofy grin on his face, clasping her out stretched hand into his own.

"Simmer down lover boy, you don't want to scare her away." Miyuki swiped her hand out of Kuwabaras as soon as his grip loosen and turned her attention towards Yusuke.

"Please Urameshi sir, I was instructed to give this tape to you. I was told you would be the one to help bring me to my sister." He snatched the tape from her and gave it a curious glance.

"Great! So first I get assigned to babysit you, and now I have to track down some other broad. Th-"

Yusuke hadn't even seen her move. The petite girl only reached the center of his chest but at this moment she seemed to tower over him. Her eyes that once held a soft gaze, darkened and gave her a menacing look.

"Listen here! I do not need your protection! What I need, is to know, is if my sister is safe! If, if Koenma is involved I can only assume the worst." She choked out the last part trying hard to gain back her composure.

 **"** **M'lady please calm your self. We need his help weather we like it or not."**

She nodded in Reo's direction, earning her odd looks from Yusuke and Botan, before backing down from the Detective. Kuwabara stood still giving Miyuki a thoughtful look.

"I'm tired of taking orders from peo-!"

"Urameshi! Ease up will ya! Someone needs our help and as men its our duty to step up!"

Miyuki made up her mind right then and there: Kuwabara was her favorite. Yusuke ruffled his hair, his ears turning red from frustration.

"Fine, fine! But I don't know anything about your sister. What ever is going on with her it must be on this tape. And seeing as though I don't have a VCR…"

"We can all go to my place. I have one."

"Of course you do." Yusuke muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. This story is following the series so if anything** **looks familiar that is why. I only own my character, Miyuki, Granny Amyah, and Reo. ^-^**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 5:**

Yusuke Urameshi, the _real_ number one punk at Sarayashiki, was by no standards a coward. So why was he hesitating so much? Did he really want to help this Miyuki chick out? Sure he did. Was he ready to take on another task that might affect Keiko again? Not at all. Every mission he had ended up involving her. She even made him promise to keep her updated when he got a new assignment. So it didn't come as a surprise when he heard his name being called from the other side of the school gates.

"Yusuke! Are you kidding me?! You just got back to school and your already skipping?!" Keiko's brows were scrunched up in frustration and her arms were planted firmly on her hips. Her eyes scanned the group of students he had following him. She wasn't shocked to see Kuwabara, after all he isn't what you would call a "stand up student". To the left of him stood two girls, Botan she recognized but the girl with the dark hair she had never seen before. "And your even influencing a new student!"

"Keiko, it's not-"

"Has she even been to any of her classes yet?"

"Keiko!"

"Where are you guys even all sneaking off too?

"It has some-"

"Is she your girlfriend? Well if she is I hope-"

"Keiko! Shut up for one minute!" Her eyes went wide but she took a deep breath and pressed her lips together. "I have another case." He explained, his voice now holding a softer tone.

Miyuki couldn't believe it. The man on top of the roof was the not the same man that now stood in front of this Keiko girl. She had her mind made up that he was nothing more than an arrogant child. But at this moment, seeing his nervousness and hearing the hesitation in his voice she wasn't so sure what to make of him anymore. He did care for this girl, that much was clear.

"Oh thats right! Botan explained it all to me. You're helping out a small detective agency. I didn't think they would assign you something during school hours though." Before Yusuke could correct her Botan jumped to his side and latched onto his free arm.

"We usually wouldn't ask him for his help at this time, with school being so important and all, but we are really backed up and need all the help we can get. It's been so great to see you Keiko! We really have to catch up some time but we really do have to get going. Bye!" And with that being said Botan tugged the reluctant Yusuke away and the group started the walk to Kuwabara's house.

The living room wasn't huge but had plenty of space for the four people that were currently seated. They sprawled out on the floor directly in front of the television stand, not wanting to miss anything that was to be said on the tape. The white love seat stationed in the middle of the room was left empty, its pillows, which were scattered across the floor, acted as cushions for them. Miyuki resting on the cushion in a kneeling position with her hands tucked in between her thighs. No matter how she tried to calm her self she could not stop her hands from shaking. _'Yukina. How long has it been?'_

 **"** **M'lady, it will be alright. If this kid was appointed as spirit detective he must have the capability of rescuing your sister. I hate to see you in such a state of disarray."** Reo whispered soothingly. He went to place his hand on top of hers and grimaced when it sunk through. What he wouldn't do to be able to comfort the poor girl. He felt strong admiration and respect for her. Many would have thought of her to be weak and timid, but Reo knew she was so much more than that. A couple years ago she was barely able to hold eye contact with anyone and now she sat here, in a room full of strangers, determined to find her sister. **"We will find her."** Miyuki nodded to Reo grateful for his presence.

"Did ya guys hear something? My ears have been ringing all day." Kuwabara complained.

"Maybe a ghosts been following you around." Yusuke answered. A satisfied smirk stretched across his features at the frightened look that appeared on his friend's face. Miyuki let out a soft cough to cover the laugh that threatened to escape her.

"Oh, shut it Urameshi. Just put in the damn tape already!"

The room fell silent as the tape made a clicking sound signaling the start of the video. " **The Great Lord Koenma is nothing more than a mere toddler?"** Reo knew he should try his best to stay quiet but this had to be some kind of joke. The moving picture box showed the figure of a young child, pacifier in, and what appeared to be a lions mane attached to his head. How on earth was this video going to lead them to Yukina? He gave a nervous glance towards Miyuki, unsure of how she would react. Her eyes hadn't left the screen and she had pressed more of her weight on to the balls of her feet inching herself closer to the screen, completely unfazed by the image. Kuwabara seemed just as confused as Reo.

"This is exactly why Lord Koenma doesn't like to explain things in person. Grow up you two! Pay attention!" The room fell silent again as the two friends stopped their snickering amongst each other.

"Hello there! It is I, Lord Koenma. If you are watching this tape it is safe to assume that you have met Miss Miyuki." With the mentioning of her name she perked up growing more and more anxious. "I am going to cut right to the chase! This is a two part mission Yusuke, so listen very carefully. Miyuki belongs to a very rare clan of female Ice Apparitions. Centuries ago they went into hiding for their own protection due to the very rare and very valuable gems they can produce. Many, Humans and Demons alike, have tried desperately to get their hands on them." He took a slight pause and held up one of the pearls.

"Ah the Hiruseki Stones! Those are worth thousands on the Black Market." Botan stated.

Miyuki gave a quick eye roll when Koenma said she "belonged" to the clan. She never once _belonged._ Elder Fuyu's angry scowl quickly came to mind and she grimaced at the unwelcome memory. Her trembling hands started to form a light layer of sweat on them. She did not like where this was going.

"With that being said, Miyuki is now under your protection. We have reason to believe that she has recently been targeted. Hence why I had her bring you the tape." Koenma's gaze seemed to be focusing right on her. "The Black Black Club already has one of these maiden's being held captive. They are forcing her to produce these pearls at an unnaturally alarming rate. And by force I mean physically. These gems are created through their tears." On the screen a window that looked to be covered in Talismans was coming in to focus. Miyuki had now pushed her self in front of every one covering most of the television. Finally a young woman with light blue hair and eyes that mirrored hers came into view. After all this time her sister had not changed much at all. She felt herself beginning to burn up inside with anger. _'They will pay for what they have done.'_ "This is Yukina, Miyuki's sister-"

Kuwabara abruptly stood up, a faint blush traced across his cheeks, distracting the gang from the rest of the video. Botan dove for the remote, pausing the tape, the face of a grotesque over weight man was frozen on the screen. His stubby fingers were lined with gold rings adorned with different color gems. His appearance screamed greed.

"I think I'm in love." His voice seemed to trail off as if he were under some form of a trance. Snapping out of it he added, "What are we all just sitting around for?! Move your butts and lets get going! I wont stop until we get your sister back!" Miyuki got ready to pounce up and take a stand next to Kuwabara but Botan grabbed her holding her in place.

"It's too dangerous for you to go. You heard Koenma, you're a target!"

"I will not just sit here! Those monsters! You don't understand what men like him are willing to do for money!" She ripped her arm out of Botan's grasp and stood right in front of Kuwabara. "I am coming with you. I refuse to stay behind."

"Eh, um, Urameshi! This is kinda your call here! Help me out!" Kuwabara scratched the back of his head nervously. He understood where she was coming from, if it were his older sister he wouldn't hesitate to run to her rescue. But at the same time, what could she do? She looked harmless. With her standing up straight she didn't even pass his shoulders. He didn't want to put her in any more danger.

"If she wants to go then let her. It doesn't really look like she's going to listen to any of us." Yusuke shrugged. "Just don't go and get your self hurt, ok?"

Miyuki nodded her thanks, not expecting Yusuke to give in so easily. ' _Im not sure if I should trust him… That was too easy.'_ She gave Yusuke one last glance before turning her attention to Kuwabara.

"Well I believe that settles things. I'm going."

"So what are we waiting for?! Lets go!" Kuwabara grabbed Miyuki's hand and raced them out the living room almost knocking over, who Miyuki assumed was Kuwabara's older sister, Shizuru.

"What's my idiot brother getting himself into now?" She asked in between puffs of her cigarette. She ran her free hand through her hair waiting for their response. Not that she expected the truth from them. Her baby brother was always known for getting into trouble. She could only pray he wouldn't return in the same condition he did last time… She took pride in her calm, cool, and collective demeanor but she wasn't sure she could handle another sight like that. Images of her brother broken down and bloodied plagued her mind and she completely missed the excuse Botan tried to give her. She took another drag. _'Inhale, exhale.'_

"Look what ever he's involved in, just look out for him. He isn't always the brightest." She tossed Yusuke a small coin purse filled to the brim. "This should cover whatever the train fare will be." She said with a knowing look. "You might want to catch him before he drags that poor girl in the wrong direction."

"You got it. Thanks Shizuru. They'll realize sooner or later that they have no idea where they are suppose to go. We just gotta finish up this video and we'll be on our way."

An hour later, with a new set of clothes, curtesy of Shizuru, and train passes in hand the group sat quietly in their seats, the only sounds were the hushed conversations of the other passengers. Miyuki never ridden on a train before. The random screeches the wheels made on the tracks when they came to a stop made her feel jittery. She hugged her knees to her chest as tight as possible and kept her eyes pointed to the floor. The cream colored sweater she had on was one size too large, and was constantly falling off her shoulder and covered her hands. The closer they got to their destination the more and more she pulled on the material. The train made another screeching sound signaling the arrival of another stop. The train was no longer hosting anyone else. Kuwabara noticed the way Miyuki kept fidgeting and how her eyes stayed casted to the floor. Now that the train was no longer in motion, he took the opportunity to stand up and take the seat next to her.

Before Miyuki could warn Kuwabara he took a seat right next to her. The same seat Reo was occupying. Kuwabara instantly tensed up and his face went pale. She shot Reo an apologetic look as he floated to the spot behind her, an annoyed scowled worn on his face. _'That's odd. I only get like that when theres a gho-'_

"Is something the matter Kuwabara?" She asked, worry in her voice. He quickly dispersed his thoughts and focused on her. The last thing he wanted to do was spook her with the talk of ghosts. He rested one hand on her shoulder and used the other to stop her hands from pulling on her sweater.

"I need you to trust me. I wont stop until you and Yukina are reunited. Urameshi and me are going to make that scum bag pay for taking her!"

She sat, deep in her thoughts before planting her feet back on the ground. She had no doubt that Kuwabara meant every word he said. Her face slowly broke out into a grin. "My sister will be very pleased to meet you." His face turned a bright red as he gave a nervous laugh.

"You really think so?"

 **30 minutes later**

"Lets see, according to this map if we continue to go straight on this path we'll run right into the place." Botan continued to look over at the map, praying she was reading it right.

"Forget the damn map! My love will point us in the right direction!" Kuwabara charged to the front determined to take the lead. Miyuki followed suit right after.

"Her blind faith in that idiot doesn't seize to amaze me." Yusuke muttered.

Following Kuwabara's directions was actually a big success. The tip of the mansion was now peaking through the tree tops and the sun was only just now beginning to set. **_"Stay alert M'lady. Someone is following close behind."_** Miyuki froze in place gaining the attention of everyone else.

"What's the matter?" Yusuke's hands went from resting behind his head to balled up on the side of his hips.

"Someone is coming."

"How do you know?"

"She's right Yusuke. Miyuki, Botan stand back." The two young men stood side by side taking a fighting stance. Within seconds a man dressed in a formal business suit sporting a pair of sun glasses stepped in the middle of the path.

"This is private property here. I suggest you hurry up and leave."

"Come on man give us a break. We got a little lost. I'm sure your crime lord boss has enough room for all of us in that big fancy mansion of his."

The man narrowed his eyes and gave the group another look. "You guys sure seem to know a lot for someone who's lost."

Before anyone could respond a giant green snoot sprouted from his face. His body began to expanded as more and more tentacles ripped free from his bottom half. The center of his chest held what looked to be a Venus Fly Trap. Botan gulped loudly and pulled Miyuki back with her.

"You're disgusting! Yukina is a demon and your helping a human keep her captive! What happened to looking out for your own?" Kuwabara spat.

The demon let out a loud bellowing chuckle before answering, "If humans can sell their soul to the devil for power, why cant us demons? Don't look at me like that. I bet my life you would switch over to our side for the right price."

"Don't you dare group them in the same category as you!" Miyuki yelled out.

"Ah and what do we have here? I thought it would be a lot harder to find you Miss Miyuki. Once I kill these guys off Ill deliver you straight to the boss and get double the pay!" The large demon sprang into the air wanting to make this as quick as possible.

"Spirit Sword!" Before he could even land Kuwabara made a large surge of orange energy expand from his hand in the shape of a sword. Three swift motions and he was cut down into pieces.

"You don't get to have all the fun! Spirit Gun!" Miyuki was taken back by the amount of power Yusuke let out. "No ones going to lay a hand on you Miyuki." She nodded her head taken back by the soft tone of his voice.

"Lets get going guys! Wait for me Yukina! Your true love is coming!" Kuwabara, once again, took off with Miyuki following his every move.

"He sure did get over you fast Botan." Yusuke whispered. The two of them staying further back so their conversation wouldn't be over heard.

"Don't you think we should tell him about the rest of the video?"

"And burst his little happy bubble? I'm good."

 **Once again, thank you so much for taking the time out to read my story. Please do not hesitate to leave a review. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own my character, Miyuki, Granny Amyah, and Reo.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **Chapter: 6**

Miyuki would be lying if she said she didn't feel a bit of relief when Botan suggested they take a break and set up camp. The soles of her feet were aching and she was starting to feel a bit winded. Using the sleeve of her sweater, she wiped away the thin layer of sweat from her forehead. She made a mental note to thank Shizuru for the change in her attire. Prancing around in the school uniform and flats would have proven far more difficult. Yusuke's cheers of success broke the silence once he was finally able to get a small fire going. Miyuki stared into the flames unaware of the small scowl her face held. Kuwabara noticed it right away and gave her a sympathetic look before clearing his throat.

"Soooo, who's the oldest outta you two?" He cleared his throat before speaking in hopes of softening his normally gruff voice. He almost sounded unsure about weather or not he should ask the question. She gave him a small smile before responding, happy for the conversation.

"Yukina's older than me by four minutes and twenty seven seconds." Her face blushed slightly when she realized everyones focus had shifted to her. "You guys don't look like twins." Yusuke blurted out, earning him a quick smack to the back of his head from Botan. "Not all twins are identical genius!" Miyuki grasped a few strands of her hair curling the dark locks in between her finger tips. "Yes my hair is quite unusual for an Ice Maiden. I guess I have my father to thank for that." Botan's interest was peaked and she spoke out with out thinking, "Father? I thought males were forbidden in your society and were not necessary for a woman to become pregnant." She instantly regretted speaking out when she saw the look on Miyuki's face. "Who's the genius now?" Yusuke muttered.

She straighten her back up and flashed a smile swallowing the lump in her throat. "I was told my mother was quite the rebel. She ran off and fell in love." Miyuki could hear Reo in the background, urging her to discontinue her tale but she didn't listen. "My mother died shortly after we were born and the elder's never liked to talk much about her, so I don't really know too much about m-my father. I can only assume my hair color came from him. You could spot me miles away when I was back home." A quick flash of her and Yukina running around in the forest as children came to mind. Her sister's hair blended in so well with the snowy lands, while hers held such a stark comparison. She hoped her voice gave off the playfulness she was trying so hard to portray. An awkward silence took over, no one really knowing what they should say.

Yusuke was the first to speak up. "I'm sure you must know some pretty badass ice moves. Kuwabara and I might just kick back and let you handle the next douche bag that crosses our path."

 ** _"_** ** _M'lday, they need not know anything else."_** Miyuki placed her right palm flat on the ground near Reo letting him know that she heard him and appreciated his concern, without having the others think she was crazy. She adjusted her kneeling position to make the motion look less awkward before brushing her fingers against the thin silk fabric wrapped around her neck. "I'm afraid if you do that we'll never make it to my sister. My demonic energy is completely turned off, you could say, as long as I have this on." Yusuke went to say something else earning him a shot in the ribs. "But enough about me!" She paused unsure of a polite way to say: _'How did someone as crude and loud as you become Spirit Detective?'_ So she settled for, "How long have you been Spirit Detective? You are very young." Yusuke sat up, a smug look on his face, as he told the tale of his death, meeting Botan, and his first orders from Koenma.

"Yeah, yeah Urameshi! We get it! You're so great. Not once did you mention all of my accomplishments!" With that the two young men started arguing about who got first shift for look out duty. They finally agreed on a game of Rock, Paper, Scissor to decide the outcome, earning Yusuke first shift. Judging by his slumped shoulders and choice of words, he was not happy.

The crackling of the fire and the tree branches swaying in the wind played out a soft lullaby and Miyuki found her self falling asleep a lot sooner then she imagined. _'Hang on just a little longer Yukina.'_ Once she had drifted of to sleep Reo took the opportunity to give their surrounds a look over once more. The blue haired girl was the first to fall asleep followed by the loud obnoxious one with the orange hair. Yusuke sat on the edge of their camp wide awake. _'Miyuki will be fine with out me for the moment. I must report back to Mistress Amyah. She's probably worried sick.'_

The crescent shaped moon highlighted the camp site ever so slightly. Everyone lay sound asleep. "Miyuki." A soft voice called out breaking the silence. "Wake up Miyuki. I knew you would find me." Miyuki slowly sat up her vision still a little blurry. _'I could have sworn I heard Yuk-'_ The voice called out to her again, this time louder. "Miyuki!" Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she shot up from her seat and ran in the direction of her sisters voice. She continued to call out to her sister over and over never once paying attention to her surrounds. Had she paid more attention, she would have noticed the dwindling of the path they had previously been following. Out of breath and starting to doubt herself, she came to a stop, her hands resting on her knees trying to get her breathing back to normal.

"Crack…"

Miyuki whipped her head towards the sound of a breaking tree branch, her eyes widened in surprise at the sight before her. Her sister's face peered out from behind one of the nearby trees, a warm smile graced her lips. Her hair was pulled to the side and rested on her shoulder. The moonlight gave her pale blue hair an angelic glow. It felt like an eternity before Miyuki was finally able to take a nervous step forward, her hands trembling. "Yukina. I-I never thought th-that I would see you again." Her words came out a stuttered mess as she fought back the urge to cry. Before she even realized it, she was sprinting towards her with her arms stretched out wide. Just as soon as she had appeared she had vanished. Miyuki raised her brows in confusion as she leaned on the tree to take a look behind it. A sickly thin pale man, no larger than a fully grown badger, sat crouched on the ground howling with laughter. His messy gray hair was unkept and fell just a little bit below his shoulders. Yukina, no where in sight. She let out a quiet gasp and turned to run back to camp. This strange man had such an evil look in his eyes. His high pitched cackling rang through the air causing a shiver to run up her spine. _'How could I have been so stupid? I have to make it back to camp. Where is Reo?'_ Before she could make it any further tentacle like binds encased her torso causing her to fall to the ground. Panicking she whipped her head around looking for any means of an escape. She let out a loud scream when she realized her binds were coming from the tips of the man's fingers. In fact, they looked to BE his fingers. _'What th-'_ They stretched out in length and clutched on even tighter to her. "As fun as its been watching you squirm and run, it must come to an end. My younger brother hates to be kept waiting you see?" He barked out tightening his grip, making it harder and harder for her to breathe. _'Do not give in. Keep your eyes opened! Steady your breathing.'_ She coached her self, trying her hardest to remain conscious. Blotches of black started to consume her vision as blood rushed to head. Unable to fight her drowsiness off any longer she passed out, completely unaware that she would be reuniting with her dear sister a lot sooner then she had anticipated.

—

On the other side of the forest, two men ran jumping from tree to tree, out of sight for any one with common vision. A loud scream ran out causing the two to come to an abrupt halt. The shortest of the pair ripped the white bandana from his forehead. A piercing eye centered in the middle of his forehead stared straight ahead.

"Hn."

He had seen enough. How could she have been so careless, so idiotic? How the hell did those guys manage to fall asleep on a rescue mission? This is exactly why Hiei relied on no one, but himself. And occasionally the redheaded fox demon who had tagged along with him. "Calm your self Hiei. You charging in there with no plan of action wont do anyone any good." The red head explained. "Let's get moving. Im itching to drop a few bodies." The smaller of the two repositioned his bandana as they continued on their course. He wouldn't dare admit it out loud but he was getting worried. The mansion was covered in Talismans making it impossible to use The Jagan Eye to see inside. He would burn the entire place to the ground, killing every human in sight, to hell with the consequences of Spirit World, if it meant saving them.

—

"You sure this broad is the real deal? I thought these ice girlies were all suppose to look the same?" Tarukane circled the unconscious girl once more eyeing her down suspiciously. He was a repulsive looking man. He was a pudgy and short and his chin trembled each time he laughed. He kept eyeing Miyuki hungrily, thoughts racing about the amount of money she would make him on the Black Market. Her dark hair was a tangled mess and the white ribbon that once adorned the top of her head sat limply , grasping onto a few strands at the bottom. "Eh, even if she isn't, the other one cried when you killed a few birds. Imagine how she'll react to this! Good work boys." He directed his attention to the two men in the corner of the room. The youngest of the Toguro brothers stood with his hands in his pockets and dark shades covering his eyes, with the oldest, draped across his shoulders. They sure were an odd sight. Sure they were pricy to bring in but Tarukane didn't mind. These boys would double, no _triple_ , his fortune by the end of the night. The sickly looking man spoke up, "She's the real deal. Their eyes, they have the same eyes." Tarukane's eye lit up with anticipation. With one of these ice maidens he would easily become a millionaire. But _two_ , he was about to become a very powerful individual. Even Sakyo wouldn't be able to top him! "Lets start this little family reunion shall we?"

—

Reo was traveling back and content feeling residing within him. They were one step closer to finding Miyuki's sister. One step closer to putting a genuine smile on her face. Granny Amyah hid her emotions very well but he could still see the worry that was etched across her features when he first arrived. By the end of his visit he was able to reassure her that Miyuki couldn't be safer with anyone else. With some more discipline Reo would have enjoyed fighting along side both Yusuke and Kuwabara in his time. When he was a strong proud samurai, when he still had _life_. The last thing he was expecting was to come back to a slumbering camp site and a missing Miyuki.

 **"** **You mindless fools!"** He spat out, unsure who he was angrier with. Them for being so irresponsible or himself for not being there? Panic quickly took place of his frustration when he realized none of them could see him.

Kuwabara's body let out a violent shiver causing him to sit up straight.

"Umm, Urameshi! Botan! I think we screwed up!"

—

 _'_ _So tired…'_

 _'_ _My arms… I can't move…'_

 _'_ _The forest… Yukina…Yukina!'_

Miyuki's eyes fluttered open.

"Is this real? Are you real?" She whispered hoarsely.

 **Once again, thank you very much for taking the time out to read my story. Do you think anyone seems out of character? Please give me any feedback you may have. Positive or negative!**


End file.
